A New Beginning
by HansonFanGermany
Summary: David Rossi and Erin Strauss in the year 2022. Will they finally take their chance at a new beginning? Very belated contribution to the Future Fic Challenge on CCOAC. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my extremely belated contribution to the **_**Future Fic Challenge**_**. My sincerest apologies for the delay! **_

_**Please note that this contains some spoilers for the Season 7 finale! **_

_**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them. **_

* * *

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 1

* * *

He arrived at the cemetery when the funeral was almost over. Not sure if he should come or not, he had made a last minute decision to throw all doubts to the wind and follow what his heart had been telling him.

Taking a place behind the small group of people who he assumed were mostly family friends, he scanned the crowd while the pastor finished his eulogy.

Erin was standing a step behind the pastor, her two daughters on both of her sides, her son standing behind her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. A few silent tears were running down on all of their faces as they said their last goodbyes to their husband and father.

Dave had heard that Edward Strauss had been sick – prostate cancer. The man had battled the illness for several years, but had supposedly been in remission lately, so when he opened the newspaper a few days ago and saw the obituary for Erin's husband, he was a bit surprised about this development.

The news bothered him for the following days. Not because he had particularly cared about the man. He had hardly even known him. He had respected him, no doubt about that, but it was really Erin who was on his mind.

Despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other for the past ten years.

It was almost exactly ten years ago that he and Erin had thrown themselves head first into a short but passionate love affair. After the more than twenty years they'd known each other, spending the better part of that time despising the other, they'd found comfort in one another for a short while after Erin had completed rehab. Edward had temporarily left her for a younger woman during her time at the clinic and when she came back, Dave's arms had offered her the much needed solace.

Almost as quick as it had started, their affair had been over again. Erin and Edward had reconciled and given their marriage another chance.

Dave would be lying if he said it didn't hurt.

It had broken his heart when she'd called it quits with him. Before their first night they'd had agreed on keeping things casual, promised each other not to fall in love, but the moment he had finally touched her for the first time, he had broken that promise.

Still, he had understood her for wanting to give her husband a second chance. You don't just throw away a twenty year long marriage, especially not if the feelings were still there. And unlike himself, Erin had kept her promise and had not developed feelings for him. At least that was what he had always thought.

If he had suspected for one second that she'd fallen in love with him as much as he had with her, he would have fought for her.

He didn't.

And then he retired shortly after.

And before he knew it, ten years had passed.

Ten years he spent wondering what if, asking himself where he would be, where they would be if he had fought for her.

.~.~.~.

Erin didn't have to look up to know the person arriving late was David Rossi. Somehow, she'd sensed his presence the moment he had arrived.

Ten years had gone by since she had last seen him, ten years during which she had wondered on more than one occasion if she had been doing the right thing returning to her husband instead of giving her love to David a chance.

But what could she have done? He had simply nodded when she'd told him that Edward had asked for her forgiveness and wanted to try again.

There had been no anger, no 'But what about us?', nothing at all, just acceptance. She should have been elated that he didn't cause a scene, instead she felt just disappointed and angry with herself that she had broken the promise they'd made to each other.

When Edward had pleaded with her to come back to him, she hadn't been sure what to do at first. She'd hoped it would become clear after her talk with David.

It had.

Just not the way she'd secretly hoped it would.

During the short time with David, she'd felt a connection with him that she'd never had with Edward.

Edward was a good man, well, except for his affair, and she'd always loved him. They certainly had been good together, and she'd never regret their time together, if only for the sake of their children.

But with Dave, it had always been different.

He had understood her in a way no one else had, and while they'd never said anything to each other, she had been so sure that he'd loved her, too.

Until the moment he had just let her go.

One word from him and she would have left Edward for good, consequences be damned.

But Dave had just stood there and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 2

* * *

When the funeral was over, Dave hid behind a tree and watched everyone leave. Erin and her children stayed at the open grave for a while, quietly saying their goodbyes.

Even at 61, Erin was just as attractive as she'd always been, the few silver strands barely visible between her otherwise shining blonde hair. She was still the most beautiful woman to him, inside and out, and looking at her, he couldn't stop the deep feelings he'd always had for her, resurfacing. Not that he wanted to stop them.

Dave didn't want to disturb the family's private moment, so he turned to go away, too, after a while.

"I was hoping you'd stay a little bit longer," he heard Erin call out, much to his surprise.

Turning around, he saw her and her children looking at him. They smiled sadly, surprised by his presence, still, it was clear to him that at least Erin's eldest daughter knew exactly who he was.

Walking over to them, he shook the younger Strauss' hands while offering his condolences, not sure if a handshake was enough for Erin as well.

She made the decision for him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Erin," he whispered against her ear, rubbing his warm hand down her back.

"Thank you, David."

The sound of her daughter clearing her throat made them reluctantly separate. Erin quickly introduced Dave to her children as a former colleague from the FBI, and with a last glance at the open grave, the three proceeded to leave, too.

"We'll see you at home, Mom," her younger daughter said. "Take your time. We'll keep everyone entertained."

"Thanks," Erin replied. "We'll be there shortly."

It didn't escape Dave that she'd automatically included him and he also noticed the curious looks the three Strauss children exchanged before they walked away.

For a few long moments Dave and Erin just stood there in silence.

"Thank you for being here today, David," Erin said quietly at last.

Taking her hand in his, Dave squeezed it gently as a reply.

"If there's anything I can do, Erin, just tell me," he offered sincerely.

Thinking about what it had to look like that she was standing hand in hand with another man at the grave of her just deceased husband, he was about to pull away again when he felt her entwining her fingers with his.

"He knew," she told him.

Giving her a slightly confused look, Dave was surprised when she met his eyes with a smile, her own blue eyes full of affection for him.

"I told Edward about you, about what we had, a few weeks ago, and he admitted he'd always known that there had been someone else during the time we'd been separated. But he was afraid to confront me; he was afraid that I'd change my mind and choose you," Erin elaborated.

"Erin…," Dave began, his voice hoarse, not sure how to react to this confession.

"In the end, when he knew he wouldn't make it much longer, he told me to be happy. He understood," she went on.

Edward had told her to find Dave, to at least find out if there was still a chance for them after all those years. Initially, Erin hadn't wanted to hear of it, too much time having passed, but Edward had insisted and prodded her until she'd promised him not to stay alone. He'd even incited their children, not only to look after their mom, which they would have done anyway, but also to help and encourage her to go out and live her life.

"You're not that young anymore, Erin. You can't allow yourself to waste your years with grief," he had told her.

Up until Dave had shown up earlier, she hadn't been sure how to go on. But when he'd arrived, she'd felt liberated. Yes, she was burying her one love today, and she would treasure all her memories with Edward dearly, but her life wasn't over yet. If he was still having her, she'd love to spend the rest of it with her other, her true love.

"You never said anything," Dave began again after a few moments of contemplation.

It was clear he was talking about the time ten years ago, when she'd decided for Edward instead of choosing him.

"What should I have said, David? We had an agreement to keep our relationship causal. You didn't seem interested in more," Erin stated calmly.

"I… I didn't know you were… You never said anything," Dave repeated, bitterness apparent in his voice as he realized the chance they'd both missed ten years before. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

The air was filled with heavy silence as they stood and held onto each other's hands, neither willing to let go of the other, too afraid it would mean they'd missed another opportunity, to lose each other again.

"Do you have anyone important in your life at the moment?" Erin broke the silence after some long minutes.

Everything about his demeanor told her that she already knew the answer to this question. Still, her voice was filled with hesitation when she spoke, as if she feared his answer.

"No," he simply replied.

Squeezing her hand, he brought it up to his lips, getting her to meet his eyes.

He rubbed her hand gently between his palms and decided to take his chance now, consequences be damned.

"I'm hoping to change that."

The smile she gave him filled his heart with hope and happiness.

"Me too," she said and stepped into his embrace, letting him hold her close.

She bid her very last goodbye to Edward as Dave promised him to take good care of her.

Then they slowly walked away into their new life together.

_.~.~._

_The End_


End file.
